


Reinvent Love

by BillieJoeArmstrong



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Bathtubs, Bromance, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Snark, Tickling, and Kyle and Michael pretend to hate eachother.. but really they're best bros, basically Alex loves his two boyfriends, i mean it's serious but somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieJoeArmstrong/pseuds/BillieJoeArmstrong
Summary: Three times Kyle, Alex, and Michael were intimate privately and one time they showed their love in public.





	Reinvent Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written because @jotunhem (who also beta'd) wrote a Kylex fic and got me thinking of Michael/Alex/Kyle polyamory....
> 
> Title is from Mad as Rabbits by Panic! at the Disco (or technically it's from a poem, but I got it from Panic! so....)
> 
> Send me prompts at aliencowboys.tumblr.com if you want.

1.

There was nothing Alex loved more than waking up squished between Michael and Kyle on the tiny, ramshackle bed in Michael's airstream. The frame wasn’t designed to fit three adult men at once, but Alex adored the intimacy it forced. Growing up in a household where he was ostracised and abused for not being straight, Alex had never allowed himself the luxury of dreaming a life where he would wake up next to a man he was in love with, never mind two of them.

 

But there he was, tucked between warm chests, held secure by a tangle of limbs. Alex never wanted to leave his boyfriends' embraces.

 

But he really had to pee.

 

There was no way Alex was going to get out of Michael and Kyle's grips without jostling the bed and waking up at least one of them. Alex was about to shake Michael awake when he felt Kyle pressing a kiss to his shoulder. Alex let out a relaxed sigh as he shifted onto his side.

 

"Good morning." Kyle said when Alex turned over to face him. He leaned forward and gave Alex a quick, sweet peck on the lips.

 

"Morning." Alex grunted in reply before he put both his hands on Kyle's side to push himself up. "Need to piss." he mumbled as he awkwardly clambered over both his boyfriends, trying carefully not to wake Michael.

 

Alex shuffled his way to the small caravan bathroom, in too much of a rush to put on his prosthesis or figure out where he had dumped his crutch the night before. He realised he mustn't have been careful enough getting up as he heard Michael rousing in the other room.

 

"Ugh, gross." Michael groaned, the bed creaking as he sat up. Alex couldn't make out what he said next because Kyle started laughing obnoxiously loud.

 

"What just happened?" Alex asked as he shuffled back into the main room. He squinted at his two boyfriends who were sitting up on the bed. Michael had his head in his hands, but Alex could make out a blush on his cheeks. Kyle, meanwhile, was still chuckling to himself, albeit quieter now.

 

"Looks like a half-asleep Michael can't tell the difference between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's boyfriend." Kyle answered, smirk on his face.

 

"What? Dude, I'm barely awake enough to follow a sentence that features 'boyfriend' that many times in a row." Alex replied, tilting his head in confusion.

 

"I accidentally kissed Kyle." Michael answered, "it was disgusting."

 

"That's not what you said last night." Kyle quipped back quickly.

 

"Hey, sexy threesome-related make outs are different," Michael argued. "Besides, that was for Alex's sake."

 

"Yeah that was pretty hot." Alex reasoned, a look of bliss on his face as he thought back to what the three of them had been up to the night before. He snapped himself out of it before things escalated "so, uhh, we're all up now?"

 

"I guess so." Michael shrugged, "Kyle dearest, why don't you put some coffee on?"

 

"Can I get another kiss first?" Kyle joked as he walked past to the kitchenette. Michael threw a pillow at him.

* * *

 

 

2.

No scenario could make Alex regret having two charismatic, energetic boyfriends to call his own. Tickle fights, however, brought him pretty damn close.

 

"Noo! Stop, stop!" Alex cried with laughter as Michael had him pinned to the couch in Alex's cabin, fingers digging into his sides.

 

"Take it back then!" Michael grinned, briefly pausing his tickling crusade.

 

In his moment of reprieve, Alex pushed himself out from under his boyfriend's grasp. "Never!" He shouted, shuffling his way back across the couch.

 

"Come on!" Michael shouted, leaping forward and tackling Alex back down playfully, "take back what you said!"

 

"I can't do that, it would be a lie!" Alex said, trying and failing to wriggle out of Michael's grasp again. "You cheat, you're using your telekinesis!"

 

"Hey, Michael, no cheating." Kyle called from the kitchen where he was cooking lunch on the stove.

 

"Unfair bias!" Michael yelled back, sitting up but keeping Alex pinned between his knees, "you're only defending Alex because he's working in your favour!"

 

"I'm working in the favour of the truth" Alex argued, "Kyle is a better cook, that's a fact."

 

"That is a fact, and I have evidence." Kyle spoke as he dished food up onto three plates and carried them to the table.

 

"This isn't over." Michael said, clambering off the couch and offering Alex a hand up.

 

The conversation during lunch was steady and calm, but Alex noticed Kyle and Michael looking at each other every so often, with small nods and quiet smirks. Weird.

 

"What are you two up to?" Alex asked, looking first at Kyle next to him, then across at Michael who sat opposite.

 

"Nothing, nothing at all." Michael said, though it was clearly far from nothing.

 

Alex didn't press further but kept squinting at his boyfriends suspiciously for the rest of the meal. After they all finished eating, Michael offered to take the plates out. When he walked back to the table he held up three fingers, two, one.

 

Suddenly Michael and Kyle had pounced on Alex, dragged him to the ground carefully and dogpiled on top of him in a dramatic flurry of tickles.  Alex laughed until his eyes watered as his boyfriends hands roamed chaotically over his body, searching for sensitive joints where the most giggles could be found.

 

Alex remembered a time when every touch on his body brought tears and pain. Every argument ended in violence. As much as he pretended to be annoyed by his boyfriends' energetic antics, he knew he never really could be. Every tease and tickle felt like home.

* * *

 

 

3.

"Sorry I'm home late." Alex called out as he entered his cabin. The door was unlocked, so he knew at least one of his boyfriends was home, despite the fact the living room was empty.

 

The dirty dishes in the sink suggested Kyle and Michael had already eaten, though Alex noted a plate had been left for him in the oven. Not feeling particularly hungry, and wondering where his boyfriends were, Alex walked through to the bedroom to get changed.

 

Dressed in a pair of boxers and loose t-shirt that was once Kyle's, and having taken his prosthesis off, Alex walked back to the living room on two crutches. Caught up in trying to figure out if anyone else was home, Alex almost missed the trail of rose petals scattered across the ground that lead to the bathroom.

 

Alex rolled his eyes. It had to be Kyle's doing - of the three of them, he was the biggest on grand, romantic gestures. Michael was more about meaningful words and loving looks, and Alex was very kinaesthetic, showing affection through gentle touches and brushes of fingers.

 

Making his way into the bathroom, Alex couldn't have prepared for the sight before his eyes. It wasn't the electronic candles placed strategically around the room, or the half-empty bottle of wine and glasses set out on a small table that surprised him. It was the spectacle of his two boyfriends lying naked in the bath together, fast asleep. Kyle reclined along the length of the tub, one arm behind his head, the other around Michael, who lay between Kyle's legs, back against his chest.

 

Alex was about to turn around to grab his cellphone to snap a picture when Kyle stirred awake.

 

"Hmm. You're home." Kyle smiled groggily.

 

"Yeah, I am." Alex smiled, then tilted his head, "what's going on here?"

 

"We fell asleep." Kyle replied.

 

"I can see that." Alex laughed. The noise made Michael rouse.

 

"Mr soppy here wanted to surprise you." Michael spoke, though his eyes were still closed. "Warm bath, fancy wine," he yawned and opened his eyes, "but you were running late."

 

"Sorry about that." Alex frowned.

 

"Don't apologise." Michael smirked, "we made the most of it."

 

"He convinced me not to let my effort go to waste." Kyle shrugged, "but I'll admit, he's not the best bath-mate I've ever had."

 

Michael elbowed Kyle in the ribs. "What he means," he started as the other man let out an annoyed groan, "is the bath is still warm, care to join us?"

 

Alex laughed, "I'd love to." He dropped his crutches and clambered over the side of the bath, still clothed. Kneeling between Michael's legs, Alex leaned forward and kissed both his boyfriends in turn. Kyle grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down so the three of them were tangled together and half-submerged.

 

"You two are ridiculous." Alex grinned, with his head pressed into Michael's chest and his legs entwined with Kyle's, "god, I love you both so much."

* * *

 

+1.

The Wild Pony on a Tuesday night was almost tranquil. A few regulars stood around the pool table, chatting quietly and drinking beer, but otherwise the place was empty when Alex, Michael and Kyle arrived.

 

It wasn't the first time the three of them had been out together, but tonight was special. A major step in their relationship. Alex had left his crutch in the back of Kyle's car so he could hold both his boyfriend's hands as they entered the bar.

 

Maria looked up as the three men made their way through the door. She squinted at them, as though she wasn’t quite sure what she was seeing, but she shook her confusion away as they approached. “What can I get you boys?” she asked.

 

They all ordered beers and then moved to sit at a table in a secluded corner. When Maria stalked over to bring them their drinks, she tried to subtly listen in on their conversation.

 

"Okay but Joe had that Hot-Topic-style that was really hot back in '08" Michael was saying while Alex smirked.

 

"Yeah, Michael, we know the emo thing does it for you." Kyle interrupted, "but did you see anything during Nick's solo era? That was hot."

 

"Solo stuff is irrelevant," Alex countered, "they're back together and all looking great, anyway."

 

"Stop playing intermediary and pick a side, Alex." Kyle rolled his eyes, "Michael's a big boy, you won't hurt his feelings by agreeing with me."

 

Maria couldn't believe her ears. "Are you guys debating which Jonas Brother is the hottest?" she asked incredulously.

 

"Yes." Alex answered plainly, "care to weigh in?"

 

Maria pondered for a moment, pretending this wasn't the weirdest conversation she'd been involved with all week. "Joe," she decided, not giving any reasoning.

 

Michael pumped a fist in the air, "told you!" he shouted enthusiastically.

 

"At least we can all agree it's not Kevin." Kyle said and everyone nodded in agreement.

 

The three men sat for hours, ordering a few more rounds of drinks and chatting about nonsense until they were tipsy enough for Kyle to suggest they get up and dance.

 

"No." Alex mumbled, tilting his head from side-to-side. The alcohol in his system was making him tired and a little dizzy, and he didn't trust himself to stay upright on the dance floor.

 

Kyle pouted. "Pleeeaase," he implored dramatically, "this is a good song for dancing."

 

"Dance with Michael, then." Alex said, leaning back and sighing sleepily.

 

"Yes please, Kyle. Show me your sick dance moves," teased Michael, who was considerably less drunk than Alex and Kyle.

 

"Fine." Kyle stood up, taking Michael's joke like a challenge, "I will."

 

Kyle grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a patch of empty floor space in the middle of the bar. Maria stepped out from behind the bar, prepared to put a stop to the fight she assumed was about to go down, when Kyle pulled Michael in and started slow dancing with him.

 

Back at the corner table Alex was watching intently, a relaxed smile on his face. Maria walked over to him.

 

"What exactly is going on?" She asked, gesturing to Michael and Kyle, who were throwing in ridiculous spins and dips to their dance.

 

"My boyfriends are idiots." Alex said lovingly, not taking his eyes of the pair on the dance floor.

 

"Wait... Your what?" By the time Maria processed what she had just heard, Alex was already making his way over to Kyle and Michael, leaning on empty tables for balance as he traversed across the bar.

 

Michael and Kyle pulled apart when Alex reached them.

 

"You changed your mind, then?" Kyle asked with a grin, "got jealous of Michael having all the fun?"

 

"Shut up." Alex responded, his voice light. He put an arm around each of his boyfriends' necks and pulled them both in before giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "I'm tired, let's go home."


End file.
